A Friendly Face
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: When Jenny crash lands in Cardiff, Jack's on hand to help her out


For Nova - Merry Christmas!

A Friendly Face

Jenny felt like she had searched all the corners of the universe, but she knew in truth that she had barely even began her search. She was getting tired though, tired of searching on her own. She knew nothing of the universe, she needed her Dad to help her gather an understanding of it. She wasn't some little child, she understood what it was to live and things like that. She knew that she couldn't belong on one planet, but she wasn't old enough, or experienced enough to be travelling the universe alone.

As she was deep into her thoughts Jenny wasn't taking much notice of where she was going and by the time she did take notice again, she was heading straight towards Earth, uncontrollably and she didn't have time to stop it. She prepared herself for the crash landing, and when it happened she was flung forward, only for her seatbelt to pull her back against her seat again.

She looked on her screen to see where on Earth she was. Cardiff Bay.

JJ~~JJ

'What was that?' Gwen asked, after the hub was shaken by some sort of crash above.

By way of reply Jack showed her the screen, which showed the area directly above the hub. There was a huge red spaceship crashed out there. 'Looks like a job for Torchwood' Jack said. He grabbed his coat and headed out.

The spaceship wasn't in a bad state considering it had just crashed. It was barely damaged, although Jack imagine the bottom would be in a bad state from where it made contact with the ground.

'Is there anyone in there?' Jack called, climbing towards the door of it. Once he reached the door, he tried pulling it open. 'Anyone?' It wouldn't move.

'I'm fine' a voice called from inside. A young, female voice.

'Can you open the door?' Jack replied.

'Yeah, hold on' replied the voice. A moment later the door opened, revealing the person the voice belonged to. She was human, or at least humanoid. She looked at 25-ish, and had long blonde hair.

'Why hello' Jack said, smiling over-friendlily. 'Are you sure you're ok?'

She nodded. 'No damage' she replied. She smiled 'I'm Jenny'

'Captain Jack Harkness' replied Jack.

'Nice to meet you, Captain' said Jenny.

'Here, I'll help you out' Jack said. 'I don't think this ship is going anywhere any time soon'

'Great' Jenny muttered. How was she supposed to find her Dad without a spaceship? She let Jack help her out of the spaceship, after he climbed in.

JJ~~JJ

Getting Jenny to the Torchwood hub was most definitely not easy. Yes, it was barely any distance away, but a spaceship had crash-landed in Cardiff, the bay had filled itself with locals with questions. _Was there going to be an invasion? Where was this spaceship from? _And when they saw Jenny _Was she an alien? Was she a human who had been captured be aliens? _What _was going on? _but eventually with Gwen and Ianto's help Jack had gone Jenny through them and into the hub. This planet didn't need journalists, Jack thought, it's everyday people were vulture-like enough.

Jenny looked around in amazement. She knew nothing of Earth, only that it was the planet Donna came from, but she hadn't imagined it would have technology and things like this place had. One thing she couldn't understand was why was it hidden underground? It was a beautiful place, so why hide it away? Did it have something to do with those nosy, rude people outside?

'Jenny, come through to my office' Jack said, and Jenny followed him through. He indicated for her to take a seat. 'I don't know if you know anything of us, we're Torchwood'

Jenny looked at him blankly, _Torchwood _meant nothing to her.

'Obviously not' Jack smiled. She couldn't help but thing he had a gorgeous smile. 'Firstly, I have to ask, you appear human but I learnt along time ago that that rarely means much. So are you human or not?'

'Not' Jenny replied simply.

'My point proved' said Jack. 'What species are you?'

'Time Lord' she replied. She paused slightly, 'or lady… I'm not really sure what the exact female version is'

'What?' Jack said in shock.

'I said Time Lo-' Jenny started to repeat.

'No, no, no, I heard you' said Jack. 'but that's not possible'

'There's not much in life that's impossible, Captain' Jenny told him.

Jack knew Jenny hadn't meant to sound patronising, but it had come across that way. 'All the Time Lords died in the war, except one. Well two.' If the Master had survived by not being there, could more have? Jack wondered.

Jenny smiled 'My Dad told me about the war' she said. 'I've never actually seen Gallifrey, but I know I am that species because I'm like my Dad'

'And you're Dad is…' Jack was almost too shocked to ask it. 'The Doctor?'

Jenny nodded and smiled. Maybe she wasn't completely alone if Jack knew the Doctor. Maybe she was now a bit closer to finding him.

'How?' Jack asked.

Jenny explained about the war on the planet she was created on, and how she was a 'generated anomaly'. 'I think he thinks I'm dead' she said, when she had explained everything else. 'I don't know how it happened, but I was shot, I died in his arms' Jack let out a slight sigh, would the Doctor ever have someone he cared about stay with him? 'And then I just…woke up. There was a human and a hath with me, peace had been restored, they were getting along. But my Dad was long gone' she smiled like a naughty school girl 'so I stole a spaceship and have spent the whole time since trying to find him again'

Jack laughed slightly 'You are definitely your Dad's daughter'.

Jenny couldn't hide how happy she was to be told this. Although he had seemed to hate her at first, she had a lot of admiration for him, she would love to be like him. He was amazing.

'And I can help you find him again' said Jack.

Jenny's broad smile widen even more. 'Fantastic' she said. She was so glad to see a friendly face after so long of being lost in the universe on her own. And she was so glad Jack was going to be able to help her. She could see why her Dad had companions who were human.


End file.
